Rencontre du Noir et du Blanc au bal du Rouge
by Zexyheart
Summary: Quand un corbeau a la sensation d'étouffer. Quand un ange découvre que l'Enfer est son Paradis. Une seule couleur pour lier la réalité que tous deux tentent de dissimuler.


Disclamer: Tout est à Gosho Aoyama.

Changeons un peu de bord avec un couple que je trouve super mignon (non non je ne suis pas sadique de les voir ensemble, je les aime vraiment en couple tous les deux). Je crois que Détective Conan est le seul manga qui n'est pas atteint par mon côté yaoiste (enfin, il peut l'être si je le souhaite mais pas souvent). Je pense que c'est dû au fait que le côté sombre amené par l'organisation me donne plus d'idées sadiques qu'autre chose (oui je suis une malade qui aime quand les gentils finissent dans les griffes des méchants...héhéhé ! Non mais honnêtement, me faites pas croire que dans le Chasseur Noir de jais vous n'avez pas au moins une fois souhaité que Conan se fasse attraper par l'organisation en haut de la tour, et que le cauchemar du début soit vrai 8D). Et puis je vais pas mentir, j'adore les couples que ce manga propose alors wesh !

Sur ce je vous laisse avec ce petit OS ! L'illustration est de moi (comme pour la plupart de mes fics vu que ça m'éclate depuis un certain temps de faire mes propres dessins x)).

Bonne lecture !

/0\0/0\

Au siège de l'organisation, Gin déprimait comme jamais. Personne n'osait lui demander ce qui n'allait pas mais tous se doutaient de la raison. Toujours cette femme qui avait su attirer son attention alors qu'il se croyait blindé contre les sentiments. Encore et inlassablement elle venait s'immiscer dans ses pensées, se mettant constamment à nu dès qu'elle lui traversait l'esprit. Telle une vague de chaleur aussi intense que le climat de la région d'où provenait son alcool, elle détenait sans le savoir la clé pour faire bouillir d'excitation cet homme si contrôlé et réfléchi qu'était Gin. Pourquoi fallait-il que seul leur jeu de chasse soit capable de le rassasier ? D'autres personnes méritaient une traque toute aussi endiablée. Alors qu'avait-elle de plus que les autres ?

Vermouth fut la première à craquer. Elle ne tolérait plus de voir ce modèle de crainte et d'horreur dans un état pareil pour un pauvre petit chaton qui avait fuit. Voilà une autre raison qu'elle avait pour tuer cette scientifique rebelle: stopper pour de bon la destruction que Gin s'infligeait. Aussi elle se dirigea vers l'argenté sans tenir compte des plaintes de Vodka, l'incitant à rester comme simple spectatrice, et des encouragements moqueurs de Chianti qui espérait que le démon à chapeau la tue dans un élan de folie. Quant à Anokata il ne disait rien, préférant laisser sa favorite agir. Bourbon analysait dans l'ombre l'état de Gin, étonné de voir le moral de ce sans cœur humain mis à mal par une fugitive. Lui qui pensait cet être inébranlable. Mais ce qui l'étonna également fut l'exaspération de l'actrice. Amuro savait qu'elle tenait beaucoup à Gin mais pas au point de ressentir pour lui un sentiment d'attachement et de colère d'être ainsi repoussée pour une autre. Mais cette dernière était morte. L'explosion du wagon du Bell Tree Express lui avait été fatale. Enfin, c'est ce que tous savaient comme fait avéré et classé. Mais Vermouth serrait les dents. Elle savait tout. Elle avait vu Sherry, redevenue enfant, dormant sur le dos du professeur Agasa à sa sortie du train, totalement épuisée par toutes les frayeurs qu'elle n'avait cessé de subir au cours du voyage. Seul le plan monté par son précieux Silver Bullet empêchait l'actrice de crier haut et fort que la mort de la créatrice de l'APTX était un canular. Déjà parce que cela mettrait la panique. Mais aussi car Gin perdrait la raison jusqu'à se retrouver maculé du sang de la jeune femme. Et même Anokata ne pourrait contenir le désir de sang de son corbeau. Le mettre en cage et le tenir enchaîné ne suffirait pas. Pire encore, cela pourrait lui troubler l'esprit, lui faire perdre la raison, au point qu'il se retournerait contre l'organisation. Cette idée donnait des sueurs froides à ceux qui y ont un jour pensé. Aucun d'eux ne pourrait l'arrêter. Et pourtant Vermouth prenait le risque d'être la première chaîne à retenir Gin.

-As-tu conscience de n'être qu'une loque depuis un certain temps ? Cingla l'actrice en faisant claquer ses talons sur le sol pour indiquer sa présence.

Aussitôt elle se retrouva avec le canon de l'arme de Gin pointé dans sa direction.

-De quel droit te permets-tu de me parler ainsi ? Crois-tu que du favoritisme stoppera ma balle ?

-Calme-toi, répondit-elle en levant les mains en signes de paix. Je veux seulement discuter avec toi sur ton état. Tu inquiètes tout le monde.

L'autre pesta et posa son arme à côté de son verre, indiquant à sa collègue qu'elle avait patte blanche pour pénétrer son territoire sans risque. Celle-ci tenta de rester impassible et vint prendre place à côté de Gin. Ce dernier sortit une cigarette et la porta à ses lèvres. Le temps qu'il l'allume, Vermouth lança un regard aux autres membres présents pour leur faire comprendre de les laisser. Ils acceptèrent et les laissèrent seuls.

-Alors comme ça vous vous faites du soucis pour moi ? Demanda ironiquement l'homme qui n'aurait pas de sentimentalisme réciproque pour ses collègues. N'espérez pas que je vous en remercie.

-Oh je m'en doute bien. Mais sois franc avec moi. C'est Sherry, pas vrai ? Tu te tourmente encore à cause d'elle.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Cette fille n'est rien pour moi. Je veux simplement m'assurer qu'elle ait rejoint sa sœur pour de bon.

-Et tu penses nous faire gober ça ? Je te rappelle que tout le monde se doute du pourquoi du comment de ton état alors ne te voile pas la face et avoue le. Brise ta fierté d'assassin au moins une fois dans ta vie !

-Pourquoi ?! Pour que vous jugiez mes sentiments ?!

L'argenté serrait les dents. Le verre qu'il tenait commençait à se fissurer. D'ordinaire calme et patient, Gin laissait sa colère sortir. Il s'en voudrait pour avoir ainsi perdu le contrôle mais il ne supportait pas les curieux prêts à vouloir connaître sa vie privée. Pourtant il ne ressentait pas l'envie de s'en prendre à Vermouth. Il réalisa qu'il avait alors sans doute le besoin de se confier. Même à cette femme au tempérament moqueur et parfois hautain avec lui.

-Oui...Tu as raison.

-Je te demande pardon ? Questionna l'actrice en haussant un sourcil.

-Sherry... Je l'aime. Je pensais que cela n'était que passager mais finalement non. Quand j'ai su qu'elle avait fui et maintenant, quand elle me glisse entre les mains...Je ressens certes l'envie de la tuer pour tout le mal qu'elle m'a fait, mais aussi le besoin de savoir pourquoi elle a fait ça. D'accord la raison est Akemi mais je veux qu'elle comprenne que je lui pardonne à ma façon.

Vermouth préféra le laisser continuer tant qu'il était lancé à faire des aveux.

-Quand j'avais enfin réussi à la piéger sur le toit du Haido City Hôtel, elle n'a pas remarqué la preuve d'amour que je lui ai montré en voulant la teinter de rouge. Le rouge de l'amour, le vrai rouge...Le sang. Pour moi l'amour c'est guider la personne que l'on aime jusqu'à la mort pour être sûr d'avoir été le seul à l'aimer.

Une larme roula sur sa joue et tomba dans son verre. C'était la première fois que Vermouth le voyait ainsi et c'était sans doute la première fois qu'il versait une larme de toute sa vie. Étrangement elle eut mal pour lui si bien qu'elle lui prit la main, au risque de le regretter. Mais il ne fit rien hormis la serrer doucement.

-Mais maintenant elle est morte...Alors que j'étais heureux de savoir qu'elle avait explosé dans ce train ! Pourquoi cet ange parmi les démons a réussi à m'atteindre ?! Pourquoi elle alors que je n'ai de sentiments pour personne !

La blonde se mordit la lèvre. Elle hésitait à lui avouer que Sherry n'était pas morte et que quelqu'un avait prit sa place pour la sauver. Mais cela mettrait Kaito Kid en danger pour avoir joué le rôle de Sherry, ainsi que son précieux Silver Bullet. Il valait mieux pour eux que l'actrice garde ça secret jusqu'à ce que la scientifique se révèle d'elle - même.

Vermouth prit le visage de Gin dans ses mains, prenant avant soin de retirer la cigarette qu'il avait à la bouche. Ce dernier se mordait les lèvres à sang pour ne pas laisser couler une seconde larme.

-Écoute moi bien. Laisse cette période derrière toi. Redeviens celui que tu as l'habitude d'être et je te promets que dans peu de temps des choses vont arriver et risquent d'ébranler l'organisation. A ce moment tu devras te montrer encore plus impitoyable que jamais. Ta soif de sang reprendra jusqu'à ce que tu trouves ce qui te permettra de l'apaiser. Et après ça, tu iras bien mieux.

Les yeux de Gin avaient disparu sous ses mèches argentés. Il baissa la tête sur son verre et devint silencieux. De son côté l'actrice se leva et partit d'un pas lent après lui avoir souhaité de vite se remettre. Une fois dehors elle ne fut pas surprise de tomber sur Vodka, Korn, Chianti, Kir, et Bourbon qui la regardaient avec beaucoup d'interrogation.

-Une simple baisse de moral. Il a trop forcé ces temps - ci et ça lui pèse psychologiquement, dit - elle.

-Si tu le dis, trancha Chianti qui partit très peu convaincue, suivit par Korn.

Kir hocha la tête et partit aussi, décidant intérieurement de ne pas en parler au FBI dans ses prochains messages. Seuls Vodka et Bourbon étaient toujours là. L'actrice les regarda en hochant la tête.

-C'est elle. Ne le brusque pas, Vodka. C'est tout ce que je peux vous conseiller. Maintenant je vais aller voir Anokata pour qu'il prévoit le meilleur pour Gin: une mission bien sanglante.

De son côté Gin venait de terminer son verre de Sherry.

-À ta santé, qu'importe l'endroit où tu es... Shiho.

Au même moment à Beika Street, Haibara était assise la fenêtre et regardait les étoiles sans les voir. Étrangement elle ne ressentait pas l'envie de dormir mais plutôt de reproduire ce qui avait failli lui coûter très cher: appeler le répondeur. Pas celui de sa sœur, effacé depuis bien longtemps, mais celui d'un homme dont elle était la seule à posséder le numéro. Celui avec lequel elle pouvait oser l'appeler par son vrai prénom. Évidemment il la retrouverait dans la seconde qui suit. Voilà pourquoi elle se retenait.

-Tu es encore debout ? Demanda Conan, resté chez le professeur pour la nuit.

-Non... je ne me sens pas en forme et les ronflements du professeur ne m'aide pas. J'ai besoin de réfléchir au calme.

-Je vois. Je ne vais pas insister. Mais arrête de penser à lui dans ce sens. Tu te fais du mal. Et si ça peut te consoler, quand l'organisation tombera, je m'assurerai qu'il reste en vie. Et je pense que "lui" aussi le préférera en vie, sourit le brun en regardant sa maison depuis la fenêtre.

La jeune fille aux cheveux auburn le remercia avec un petit sourire et un hochement de tête. Elle attendit que le détective parte pour se replonger dans ses pensées. Oui elle aimait cet homme qui la traquait jusqu'à la mort telle la faucheuse. Il serait prêt à traverser les enfers pour s'emparer d'elle. Un ange né chez les démons. C'était comme ça que tous la voyaient. Et il avait fallu que sa personne attire le plus horrible, cruel, et sadique de ces anges déchus. Le seul qui voulait s'emparer d'elle à coup de griffes et de crocs dans la peau. Elle sait au fond de son être que si elle n'avait pas fuit, il lui aurait arraché les ailes pour qu'elle reste à ses côtés. Mais étrangement, Shiho se demandait parfois ce qu'il serait arrivé si elle était restée. Tuée, gardée captive de force dans les laboratoires, torturée, ou laissée sous la tutelle de Gin pour la surveiller. Passer sa vie prisonnière de son bourreau aux cheveux argentés, quel curieux désir qui lui traversait l'esprit de temps en temps.

Près d'elle, une bouteille de Gin brillait sous l'éclat de la Lune. Peu importe que l'alcool et son organisme réagissent mal ensemble. Cela aura pour mérite de lui prouver que cet homme pouvait encore agir sur elle, même sans le savoir.

-Qu'importe l'endroit où tu es en ce moment, ne flanche pas en pensant à moi. On se reverra et je sais qu'au plus profond de ton cœur noirci pas la mort, tu sais que je vis encore. Je te promets une confrontation privée. Rien que toi, moi, et le rouge que nous sommes les seuls à comprendre à sa juste valeur. Je sais que tu t'es démené pour me le dire. A mon tour d'avouer... Je t'aime, Melkior.

/0\0/0\

Pas taper ! QoQ Je sais que c'est totalement improbable que l'un comme l'autre ait ces pensées mais on peut rêver Q_Q

Je sais que Melkior sonne bizarre mais bon. J'aime bien et les anglais sont les seuls à lui avoir donné un prénom alors autant s'en servir x)

A la prochaine ! :)


End file.
